


[Art] Janeway & Crusher: Science Gals Being Science Pals

by Ada_Lovelaced



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Art, Coffee, Digital Art, F/F, Femslash, Gals being pals, no pants are best pants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26735131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ada_Lovelaced/pseuds/Ada_Lovelaced
Summary: I fell in love with this ship and so had to draw them being adorable.
Relationships: Beverly Crusher/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	[Art] Janeway & Crusher: Science Gals Being Science Pals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [parcequelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/parcequelle/gifts).
  * Inspired by [blown by the wind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12882165) by [parcequelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/parcequelle/pseuds/parcequelle). 



> This short story introduced me to this ship and I just fell in love with it. It's so easy to imagine them being science pals. 
> 
> In TNG Beverly has this huge, oversized blue sweater that just screams 1980s, so I made it a little more modern. And whenever the ship is exploding, Katheryn is somehow always in a grey tank top. 
> 
> I don't get to draw older women very often so this was a lot of fun.  
> Made in Procreate.
> 
> Come say hi on [tumblr](https://ada-lovelaced.tumblr.com/) and [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/ada_lovelaced/) and check out some more art!


End file.
